


FFXIV Odin Battle

by snoopyjyayy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyjyayy/pseuds/snoopyjyayy
Summary: The story is based on FFXIV lore of the person who defeats Odin becomes the image that Odin has in the next appearance. The story is graphic and driven by power as well as deep lust.





	FFXIV Odin Battle

An eerie fog hung over the shroud as they stepped from the inn. A Hyur Paladin and a Miqo’te Dragoon had made their way to Quarrymill where locals had spoken of a knight clad in dark armor with a dark horse whose eyes glowed blood red. A male paladin and female dragoon had come to South Shroud seeking their prey. Locals claimed this lost soul would wander the paths around the shroud looking for an unknown destination. The adventurers were hoping this lost knight was the one and only Odin an elder primal who wanders the world looking for worthy foes to do battle with. As they proceeded down the path away from town they thought they heard hoof beats in the distance so they proceeded down at a faster pace.

As the proceeded to pass under a fallen tree several robbed men appeared above and jumped down blocking their path. “You shall not pass, our lord Odin commands it”, shouted one of the figures. The adventurers knew that the path to Odin would not be easy so they drew their weapons and the paladin said “Leave now if you value your lives, we will challenge Odin before the night has passed.” Another robed figure shouted “None have challenged Odin and lived, you will not even live to witness him” and he lunged forward knife drawn. The paladin charged forward and struck the robed thief in the head with his sword as the dragoon started jumping up onto the downed tree. While the thief was stunned she jumped back down driving her spear through his skull with enough force to pierce through his chin. As his body dropped she pulled the spear out and the paladin started towards the cleric waiting near the back of the pack. As he walked forward a beefy warrior stepped in between and swung his axe toward the knight. The paladin brought his shield up to deflect the blow as the dragoon thrust into the warrior side between the breastplates. A mage in the group started to chant a spell, so the dragoon quickly diverted her attention to him as the paladin made use of the blow she dealt to the warrior. The paladin slashed at the warriors arm slicing it open. As the blood poured from his side and now the wound on his arm, the warrior shifted the axe and prepared to strike again. The paladin moved to the side as the axe grazed his arm nicking the armor. He was knocked downward, but recovered quickly and sliced into the warrior’s thigh opening yet another wound. The warrior was quickly becoming weak but managed to strike the paladin’s shield knocking it from his hand. The paladin struck the warrior with his fist and drove his sword into the warrior’s side causing yet another wound to produce blood. The warrior was now in front of the paladin so the paladin struck the warrior’s face causing the nose to break. The warrior fell pulling the paladin with him but on the ground the paladin struck his face again, and again until the warrior was unconscious. After he was sure the warrior was unable to retaliate he drove his sword into the warrior’s head sealing the warrior’s fate.

The dragoon rushed towards the mage who finished his spell and a fireball shot from his hands. She attempted to dodge but the fireball singed her hair which only drove her to move faster as she used her spear to sweep his legs. On the ground she stabbed the mage with her spear in his stomach. As she went to stab him again a gust of air knocked the spear from her hands. She looked up and saw the cleric casting a healing spell for the mage so she moved quickly to finish the mage before he could recover. She was able to punch the mage in the face stunning him before the cleric finished casting his spell shielding the mage from her weapon which she grabbed from the ground. Noticing that her weapon would not pierce the shield she dropped it and punched the mage again this time breaking his jaw. Knowing that he would be unable to cast another spell she turned to the cleric in time to see the paladin walk up behind the cleric and slice his throat. Blood poured from the wound covering the sword and ground but knowing that the cleric was now dead she turned back to the mage and picked his head up. With one quick movement she snapped his neck removing him from the battle. Neither of the adventurers had noticed the archer hiding in the trees who made use of the advantage by firing an arrow at the dragoon as she picked up her spear. The arrow hit an open spot in the armor behind her knee causing her knee to buckle. The paladin turned to find the foe and began moving forward but before he could attack a spear flew through the air piercing the archer’s chest. The archer fell to the ground where his comrades laid in a pool of blood rain, and mud. The paladin returned to the dragoon and removed the arrow so he could cast a healing spell and seal the wound which was bleeding. As they tended to their wounds a lightning bolt pierced the sky and the hoof beats returned. They looked up and saw a rider clad in black armor down the path. The rider spoke “For years I have been a god walking amongst men. Searching for a worthy foe to fight. Many have come before me but few have defeated my followers. Do you think you are worthy of battle?” The dragoon hissed as the paladin moved forward and drove his sword into the ground while saying “We are not only worthy of battle but when we defeat you the rivers will flow red with your blood!” Odin laughed as the adventures picked up their arms.

As Odin pulled back on the reigns to force Sleipnir to charge forward, the dragoon jumped back on the hill while the paladin started to cast a protective ward around him. As Sleipnir came close the dragoon attempted to knock Odin from his seat but Odin forced Sleipnir to rear and the dragoon missed. As Sleipnir came back down a hoof hit the paladin’s breastplate damaging it. As the paladin recovered he saw the dragoon still attempting to knock Odin from Sleipnir so he took his shield and hurled it at Odin. With a loud clang his shield hit Odin which stunned Odin and gave the dragoon the opening she needed to use her spear and knock Odin into the bloody mud. The dragoon started to use her spear to drive Sleipnir away from Odin and back down the path so that Sleipnir would not be a factor in the battle.

Odin stood up and directed his attention to the paladin. The paladin realized his breastplate was severely damaged, so he decided to remove it to prevent it from hindering his ability to fight. A bolt of lightning struck down towards Odin’s out stretched hand and after the flash disappeared Odin was holding Zantetsuken. “You may have knocked me from my stead but it appears you are lacking armor and a shield now. This should be a quick battle, which is a pity as I was hoping for more.” The paladin and Odin circled as the paladin tried to decide his next course of action. Odin’s observation was right as he was exposed more than he would like but the battle had begun. The blood on the ground was now starting to wash away and it was time for fresh blood to be spilled. The paladin gripped the sword in both hands and charged forward. Odin attempted to swing his sword in response but the paladin easily dodged the attempt. As he dodged the blade he brought his own sword to strike the side of Odin hoping to damage Odin’s armor. While the blade connected with the armor, it failed to find flesh. As he swung back around he saw Odin raise Zantetsuken up in the air and attempt to bring it down which would slice the paladin in half. The paladin managed to bring his sword up to deflect the blow, and while he did managed to save his life, the blade still sliced his arm opening a wound. The paladin shoved his free hand at Odin’s chest causing Odin to stumble at which time he again struck out against the armor where he had hit it before. The damage was noticeable but did not find flesh and Odin punched the paladin in his side in response. 

The dragoon had managed to drive Sleipnir back to the end of the path where the supplies they had brought from town lay. Sleipnir was trying to strike the dragoon with a hove but the dragoon dodged to the side. The dragoon quickly grabbed the rope from the pile and jumped into the tree nearby. While Sleipnir attempted to see where the dragoon had jumped, the dragoon tied the rope into a lasso and tied the other end to the trunk. As Sleipnir was still trying to determine where the dragoon went, she jumped down catching the horse’s attention and threw the rope around Sleipnir’s neck. The horse was now tied to the tree and unable to return to his master. With the horse out of the picture the dragoon raced back to the battle raging between the paladin and Odin.

As she approached the battle she could tell that the paladin was trying to pierce Odin's thick armor. She lowered her lance and aimed for the section of armor that had been damaged. Odin parried the attempt and brought the hilt of his sword to strike the section of her own armor that was open, hitting her stomach and stunning her. The paladin launched another attack in response and managed to damage the clasp holding Odin’s breastplate together causing the armor to hang awkwardly on Odin. Odin kicked the paladin backwards and started to remove the damaged breastplate as he struck the dragoon in the head with a closed fist. As the paladin checked on his fallen comrade and offered her a potion for her injuries he looked up and saw that his hard work had succeeded as Odin now stood before him bare chested. With the battle truly beginning they once again squared off while the dragoon quickly drank the healing potion. The sound of steel rang through the night as their swords clashed and they each tried to gain the upper hand. As the paladin parried a blow he brought his sword down and sliced Odin’s chest drawing first blood from the god. Working with the momentum he gained the paladin punched Odin in the side forcing the god to move and opening his other side for the paladin to slice with his sword. More blood flowed from the god but his anger rose as he also struck out with Zantetsuken and drew blood from the paladin’s back as he pushed the paladin away from him. The dragoon had recovered from the earlier blow and looked up to see both combatants locked in a bloody battle. She rose from the ground and could feel the blood rising within herself, calling her to draw blood. While Odin was moving forward to strike the paladin again she pierced his side with her spear causing a large wound to form. As the blood started to flow Odin grabbed the spear and struck at the exposed section of her armor with Zantetsuken. Due to the length of the spear it did not sink deep into her, but blood now started to flow from her own body. The paladin seized the opportunity and sunk his sword into Odin’s shoulder. Odin flinched from the blow, causing Zantetsuken to strike the paladin’s side opening another wound. The ground was once again red with blood from the combatants but Odin was starting to weaken due to the wound from the spear as the blood still flowed from it.

Odin backed away as the dragoon started to kick him in an attempt to knock him to the ground. Several kicks landed however Odin managed to grab her foot and with all his strength threw her towards a nearby tree where she collapsed to the ground stunned. The paladin closed the distance between himself and Odin as they traded blows. Both he and Odin scored hits opening more wounds. The paladin began striking Odin with his fist as they continued the battle in close quarters. The dragoon recovered and returned to the fight with her spear. While Odin and the paladin were engaged in their fist fight she used her spear to strike at the back of Odin's knee. The blow landed and the wound shot out a fountain of blood as Odin lost his footing. The paladin struck Odin with his fist bringing the god to his knees. The paladin walked behind Odin as the dragoon drove her spear into Odin's hand on the ground that was now on the ground. With Odin unable to fight back the paladin brought his sword up to Odin's throat and slowly sliced it. The dragoon walked in front of Odin eagerly as blood flowed out showering the ground, the paladin, and her. Odin's body slumped to the ground as the last of the blood and energy flowed out. The dragoon stood there tasting Odin’s blood, the blood of a god, in her mouth, and tried to drink as much as she could find. She turned to see the paladin also covered in blood and all she could think about was cleaning the paladin with her tongue. The thought of both the paladin’s and Odin’s blood in her mouth aroused her.

The paladin drove his sword into the ground as he savored the victory. After he turned and saw that the dragoon was not completely soaked in blood as he had expected. From the look on her face and the motion of her lips he figured she had drank the blood and wanted more. “Do you want more?” He asked. “More than you can ever imagine.” She replied. “Then come” he said as he opened his arms fully exposing his blood soaked body to her. As she walked forward she undid her breastplate and let it drop to the ground so she could feel skin on fur. She walked over and the paladin stood like a statue, full of everything she desired. She began to slowly lick his skin and the taste lit her mouth on fire. She was drinking the blood of two men who had fought to the death. Not only did she find blood that felt like electricity ran through it as she drank, but she found an even more intoxicating feeling as Odin’s blood had mixed with the paladin’s. She looked at the paladin’s face which was rock solid and could tell he was holding back. She undid his belt as she moved behind him and with a thud the remaining armor hit the ground. As she licked his back she ran her hands along his arms and as she moved lower she reached around to his crotch where she found a rock hard cock. As she touched his cock the paladin turned grabbing her and pushed her towards a nearby tree. The paladin bent her towards the tree and wasted no time entering her as the blood she had consumed made her pussy wet. He started thrusting in and out if her while fondling her breasts. As he pounded her from behind he used a branch from the tree to slap her ass and thighs. Marks started to appear as he hit her. She tried to move back up but he grabbed her hair and pulled hard as he continued. In the distance Sleipnir roared as the paladin stopped and backed away. The dragoon's tail started to poof in anger as she turned looking for her prey who had gotten her so wet and wanting more. As she saw the paladin he grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Landing in the blood soaked ground the dragoon realized that she now laid next to what remained of Odin and reached for the paladin as he came forward feeling her blood rise in lust. Her energy had reached a peak now that she laid in the blood of their enemy and she wanted to be fucked more than ever. She saw that the paladin had his belt as he grabbed her hands. It startled her and when she resisted he punched her in the side causing her to stop. He tied her hands to Odin's belt and stood up and saw the primal lust in her eyes. He reached for her spear and crouched down staring at her as she started to whimper not sure if she could handle what was coming. He took the blunt end of the spear and drove it into her pussy. Pain and pleasure shot through her as he continued to pound her with the spear. Her body tried to move as the pain built but the paladin continued until she finally could not hold back any longer and a powerful orgasm overcame her. 

The paladin removed the spear and mounted the dragoon while using the spear to pin her to the ground. He thrust her with all his might while the blade of the spear started to slice her breasts. The paladin saw the blood start to flow and he began flicking her nipple with his tongue. He moved his tongue all over her breast painting it with blood as he continued to thrust in an out. She began to whimper as he played with the bloody breast. He removed the spear and his cock to which she begged "please don't stop. I want you inside so badly." The paladin smiled and responded "you had best keep begging the. How badly do you want this?" "More than anything" she responded and continued to beg. He entered her once more and brought the shaft of the spear to bear onto her throat while pounded her. Her begs and whimpers mixed as she felt the orgasm build once more. The paladin pressed the shaft harder as his breathing accelerated. In the distance Sleipnir once again became restless as the adventures fucked on top of Odin. As she struggled to breathe as she could feel the energy coming to a boil from the combined blood of her own, Odin, and the paladin that flowed through her. All at once Sleipnir roared, thunder crashed, as she felt him come hard inside her and as her own orgasm flowed through her. 

As he orgasmed a snap was heard and then the paladin stood up satisfied. Before him laid his enemies dominated and broken. He walked over to Zantetsuken and picked it up. As he thrust it to the sky a lightning bolt hit it and suddenly the paladin was wearing Odin's armor. The god acknowledged his victory and granted him the power he sought. Odin walked over to Sleipnir and freed his mount. He glanced over at the dragoon one last time and the rode away disappearing into the fog.

The following day members from the Twin Adlers were patrolling the road when they came upon the gruesome sight. At first the thought the robed men had attempted to confront Odin but as the proceeded further the found the dragoon. The men were horrified to find her bloody and broken body resting on some rusted armor. As they searched for the paladin they only found his armor and sword. One soldier asked the commanding officer "Do you think the paladin bested Odin?" the officer looked again at the dragoon and replied "it appears that he may have. If so we will know soon enough. Take the bodied back to town. Not long after the storm descended upon the shroud once more and Odin again searched for a worthy foe.


End file.
